Polldump
testPoll123 0 a 0 b 1 c test8888888 1 a 2 b 0 c Moar Akibatteru? 9 Yes 0 Yes 7 Maybe k... 7 DFC 2 Boin 3 PLOT LEVEL BOIN DFCs..... 0 Flat Flat 7 Smooth Flat f 2 Ass 0 Hips 1 Boobs 2 Vagina Bones 2 CollarBones 0 Zettai 3 Armpits 2 stomach g 1 ass 1 boobs 3 vagina bones 0 collar bones 4 armpits 2 stomach t 2 ass 1 boobs 1 vagina bones 2 armpits 2 stomach Y 5 ass (with hair) 1 armpits (with hair) 4 stomach (with hair) Z 6 ass (w/ odor) 3 stomach (w/odor) 0 7 ASS 4 Wins! Qualification 1 Katagiri Yuuji 2 Char 2 Charmander 4 lotte 0 6 Misaka Clones (all of them) 4 Yomi 2 Kuroko 2 Dalian 0 3 Maria Holic Maid 8 Kyonko 1 Nia 1 Enma Ai 0 6 Louise 0 Excalibur 6 Accelerator 3 Yoko 0 7 Elsie 2 Hakua 2 Mami 5 Nyanners 0 1 Haruhi 5 Mikan 0 Mikuru 8 Denshiko 0 12 Shana 0 Sakura 3 Sakura 1 Sakura 0 5 Hecate 4 Cowboy Bepop (soccerver) 6 Suzu (SYD) 2 Sasha (SnQ) 0 2 Ika Musume 2 Black Rock Shooter 7 Mayuri (Tuturu~) 3 Suzuha (I FAILED I FAILED I FAILED I FAILED I FAILED...etc) 0 7 Hidoyoshi 2 Aikawa 1 Last Order 4 Biribiri Touhou Qualification round 1 Flandre 1 Remilia 6 Sakuya 5 Marisa 0 1 Deculture Girl 8 â‘¨â‘¨â‘¨ 3 Saber 1 Nitori 0 11 Miya (ultimate imouto) 0 Victoria (Hellsing) 1 Rei 1 Asuka Vocaloid round 1 Rin 0 Neru 7 Teto 7 Luka 0 7 Revy 1 Meii (clannad) 3 Hanyuu 5 Reimu 0 4 Azusa 7 Haku 1 Mio 0 Ritsu 0 9 Cheeseburger 2 Kei 0 Yui 5 Mugi 0 1 Okuu 1 Kagami 7 Miku 9 Chen 0 6 Futon-chan 2 Taiga 2 Rin Tohsaka 5 Madoka 0 Lasst 4 Yuno (hidamari 4 Victorique (gosick 4 Yuki (haruhi 4 Hitler (1934-1945 Round 1 Set 1 6 Kyonko 8 Misaka Clones 3 Lotte 1 Victorique (Gosick Round 1 Set 2 3 Elsie 3 Futon 4 Louise 6 Accelerator Round 1 Set 3 5 Chen 6 Suzu (SYD 0 Shana 4 Denshiko Round 1 Set 4 7 â‘¨â‘¨â‘¨ (Cirno 0 Sakuya 1 Hideyoshi 5 Mayuri (Tu~turu~ Round 1 Set 5 7 Teto 4 Bacon Wrapped Hotdog (formerly cheeseburger (this is miku's revive(for chiruno))) 2 Luka 5 Miya Round 1 Set 6 5 Yuno (hidamari 5 Hitler-chan 1 Yuki Nagato 2 Haku (vocaloid 1 Revy its 1v1 now 11 Accelerator 2 Misaka Clones 1v1 Battle of the Geniuses 7 â‘¨â‘¨â‘¨ 4 Suzu (SYD BATTLE OF THE 4lettered names 8 Yuno 5 Teto Semi-finals, Battle of the STRONGEST 7 Accelerator 7 â‘¨â‘¨â‘¨ Semi Final 2.... Gansta VS Gansta 9 Hitler 8 Yuno Battle of the Strongest-retry 5 â‘¨â‘¨â‘¨ 12 Accelerator Finals: HITLER VS ACCELERATOR 12 Hitler 4 Accelerator Graphs 1 Bar 1 Line 0 Circle Gate Guard 4 China 2 Hong Mi Ling 2 Kurenai Misuzu BinaryHeap always touching Denshi? 10 Yes 1 No Polls are for 1 Meaningful Choices 8 Stupid Bullshit Before I kill my hands drawing again, VN? 2 Yes. 1 No. Once more 8 Yes 0 No 0 Yes, but later 1 0 A 4 B 1 C CHOOSE 4 A 5 B Would you let Hina take away your sadness? 11 Yes 1 No This is a poll. 6 Choice 1 6 Choice 2 While I have star. VN? 0 Yes. 0 No. 7 Fuck you Arc (Yes) Fine Fine. 6 Sword of the Hunter 0 Courier 5 DJ do- Nevermind Oneshot Apparently using Abigail as a pillow halfway into the night was not a good idea. You wake up on the floor, your nose not in the best condition. 5 "At least she was soft." 1 Steal the blanket. Maybe you can roll her off. 0 ". . .Ow." Thunk. A scythe head is planted rather close to your face once again. "What did you say?" Oh the woes of waking up last. Seems like the other two were already up and ready. 2 "You're soft. Really. Take that as a compliment." 0 "I thought -I- was supposed to damage the place." 5 ". . ." You slowly and carefully wriggle away from the scythe head silently. "Put on some pants already." Abby seems rather irate. You can see your usual clothing folded neatly at the bed end though. 0 Just dress quickly. 5 "You look cute while sleeping. What else would I do?" 2 "Oh. Right. Pants." Something tells you you tease her far too much, the shaft hits not feeling nearly as painful. "Y-you. . . you. . ." Red as a beat, she storms out of the room, slamming the door behind her. 6 "You doing okay, Alex?" 0 Dress quickly and follow her. "Ah." She was staring out of the window. "Um. . .I'm fine. Some of the stuff out here is pretty amazing." She holds up a hairdryer. At least she won't be bored. "Um. . .shouldn't you follow her?" 3 "Yeah I was getting on that." 0 "She can handle herself." 0 "Right. This place is demon infested. Forgot." Just as you slide the jacket on, you hear a rather loud bang from below. It was most definitely a gunshot, and a high calibre one at that. Hard footsteps, and the familiar sound of a scythe follow. 0 Rush out the door and downstairs. 3 Figure out where they are and just make a new hole down. 0 Start heading downstairs cautiously. Figuring it was only the next room over, you rush to the connecting room and summon your halberd. A quick down smash creates a neat circular hole in the floor. You hear a yelp under you as you land. 1 "Did I get her?" 1 "I REALLY hope that wasn't you Abby." 3 ". . ." Well you see Abby giving you a rather mean look. So you definitely landed on the enemy. Before you have any chance to celebrate, however, the circular floor section you're standing on starts to shake 0 "Uh Oh." 3 Get the hell out of Dodge. 2 Slam down again. That might shut it up. Probably best not to stand on it. You leap off and land next to Abby, just as the thing explodes into a bulletstorm directed upwards. As the smoke and debris clear, you see a woman standing there. 1 "Since when could demons use guns?" 2 "Hey. Guns aren't fair." 1 Less talking, more stabbing. "I don't remember demons being 'fair' hunter." She lowers a pistol in your direction, and then three more. Oh goody four arms. "Any last words?" 1 Erect a Barrier. 0 "Yeah. Don't bring a gun to a knife fight." Lunge. 2 "Abby. Barrier. Thanks." A very large and very blue barrier pops up in front of you. "You really don't need to ask." Bullets pepper the barrier in front of you. "How are we going to deal with this?" 3 "Can you shoot back the ones you caught? That'd be cool" 0 "Pray the magazines aren't bottomless?" 1 "I shoot lightning at her." You almost expect a snarky 'Of course not', but she seems to be taking a long time to think about it. "You know, I've never tried. That might work. She just need stop shooting us." 1 Wait it out. 1 "I'm on it." Circle around using the hallway. 3 "How about we duck at the count of three?" Luckily for you, the demon seems to be getting some sort of pleasure form firing off the weapons. She seems too distracted to even listen to the conversation. You start counting "Okay. One. . .two. . 3 ". . .On second thought that's kinda stupid." 0 "Three." "I was hoping you'd realize that. So, what now? I can't hold this thing up forever." She seems to be straining at the sheer volume of fire, and the demon doesn't seem to run out of ammo. 1 "I'll circle around, and distract her." 4 "Just shoot her, and I'll pull up a barrier really quickly." 2 "Okay. I throw my halberd at her. . ." Abby nods, and you ready the barrier. You give her a nod, and she releases the barrier, sending a veritable wall of bullets flying off. You pull up a barrier immediately, but get nothing. 4 Maintain the barrier. Can't be too sure. 0 "I think we got her." 0 "That was easy." The yellow luminescence from your own barrier fills the room, but as the dust clears you note that the demon has vanished. "She ran away. I can still sense her though. Cmon!" Abby rushes off. 1 Follow closely behind her. 3 Keep your distance and watch the rear. Who knows. You maintain a small distance from Abby as you follow her, guarding the rear. "Shit!" Seems like it was a good idea as the very demon leaps over Abby and lands. . .between you two. 1 Abby already exhausted herself. Draw fire. 5 Lunge. 0 Pull up a barrier. She still has four arms afterall. The demon blinks. Seems like she thought you would group up. By the time she turns to face you, the halberd had already found its mark, right into her chest. Just one more step. . . 5 Seal her. 0 Kill her. "Shit. Shit. No. NO!" She screams in panic as you pull a red crystal out and slam it on her forehead. It sucks her in like a vacuum, and in moments you have a sealed demon in a crystal. 0 "Well, this should go for a pretty penny." 1 'One down." 4 "Always wanted a gun." Abby walks up to you as you pocket the crystal. "Good luck getting her to comply. She doesn't seem friendly." She looks around. "There's two more. Which one first?" 1 "The weaker one." 5 "The stronger one." She pushes you onto the ground just as you hear a bang, then a bullet whiz above you. "Shit, I knew that first shot wasn't from a different one." You look up just to see a figure flee around a corner 0 Give chase. 3 "Whats with the fucking firearms?" 0 Approach cautiously, barrier ready. You hear another bang. ". . .Well I dunno, but whatever that was just killed the other quarry." She flourishes her scythe. "How do we deal with this one? It seems to like keeping a distance." 3 "Split up? I don't think it can engage more than one enemy." 0 "Approach head on? Whatever its using, it aint fast." 1 "I can drop on this one like I did the other one." "Alright." She closes her eyes, apparently trying to sense it. "It's straight ahead. I'll circle around, and you approach it down the hall. It should be just around the corner." 1 "Wait, why am I going straight on?" 2 "You better not take long." 3 Nod and get going. You see her off, and immediately rush around the corner and face. . .another little girl. With a rather large caliber anti-materials rifle. She stares you down, and lowers the rifle in your direction 0 Barrier. Quickly. 3 Now way in hell to block that. Run back around the corner. 1 Hit the floor. You dodge back around the corner, and hear a shot. You can feel it too, as the bullet whizzes inches away and blasts a clean hole through the opposite wall. 4 "Right. Gonna need to rethink this." 1 Throw some lightning around the corner. 0 Keep distracting her until Abby arrives. You can hear the cycling of a bolt. Oh good, it isn't semi-automatic. You can hear footsteps. . .receding. Seems like she wants to widen the gap. 2 Approach low and fast. 3 Just draw her fire. She's just getting closer to Abby. 0 Close the distance, barrier at a moments notice. Well, shes just getting closer to Abby. So all you have to do is keep her attention. How you do this without getting killed, however, is going to be tricky. 4 Stick your halberd out. Not like you can't summon it. 0 Shuffle back out and in. 1 Approach her slowly with a barrier raised. You wave the halberd out as bait. She doesn't take it, however. It does seem to keep her distracted long enough, though. You hear the distinctive swing of Abby's scythe and the clatter of metal. 0 Just let her take care of it. 3 Round the corner and assist. 1 Round the corner and watch. There isn't much to assist, as Abby already has her scythe at the girl's throat, ready to cleave. The rifle is lying on the floor several feet in front of them. "Well, Marco?" 0 "Just kill her." 4 "Let me seal her." 1 "Let me talk to her." The girl being held hostage is most definitely foreign. You pull out another crystal, this time blue and approach her. "That's not going to work on me." 2 "Oh? And why's that?" 1 "I figured as much. You're not from around here, are you?" 1 "We'll see." "That crystal's meant for pureblood or halfblood demons, and beings like the one that's holding me hostage." She gives a smile back at Abby. "Of which I am none. So that's not going to work." 1 "Well, I can certainly try." 3 "I see, what are you? Japanese? Chinese? I can't tell." 0 ". . ." She taps a small horn coming out of the side of her head. "Oni. I'll tell you what. I don't intend on dying, so. . .you get me a drink, and I leave here." 0 "What's an Oni doing in Europe?" 3 "Fine. Deal." 0 "How do I know you'll keep your word?" Abby releases the scythe grip on the Oni. "Don't worry, I won't backstab you. . .as long as you get me that drink. We Oni don't lie." She scoops up the rifle from the floor. 2 ". . .Why exactly are you using that rifle?" 1 "Right. . .I guess our job here is done." 0 "A name then?" "After some odd thousand years, using a club just gets boring." She slings the rifle across her shoulder. "I kinda wanted to use one of those fancy gatling gun, but those are too big." 0 "Aren't you oni outrageously strong though? Why not just punch?" 4 "I see. . .well lets get that drink." 0 "Well, lets get our payment first." You head upstairs to grab Alex first. She was playing with a comb. Wondering whether or not she could even have alchohol, you head downstairs. The two of them are already waiting for you. 5 "Say. . .why didn't you just overpower Abby?" 0 ". . .A name would help you know." 0 "Right. We should go." "Hm?" She takes a long pause to think. "Now that you mention it. I could have, huh? I guess I forgot." She shrugs. 3 ". . .Exactly how long have you been using that rifle?" 2 "Lucky for us, lets go." "I'd say around five years. Who would've thought I'd end up locked inside a hotel with a bunch of low-rate demons, though." She stretches her arms. "Now, about that drink. . .Mister. . .?" 0 "Campanella. Your name?" 0 "Marco. . .and you?" 4 "Marco, lets go get that drink then." You three start to leave the building, but are stopped short just outside the door by your informant. "I see you completed the job, and the hotel is still standing. Your payment." 0 She holds out an envelope, and you take it briskly. 0 Better not tell her about the hole in the room next over. 0 You ask her about any nearby bars. Seems like the nearest one is on the other end of town. 0 Gives you some time to question the newest addition a little more at least. 0 "I see I had your tastes correct, Hunter." 1 You simply ignore her comment, and head off towards the bar. 0 Seems like Europe is treating you better. 3 For now. 2 SWORD OF THE HUNTER / SESSION I FORGOT / END Color Wars! 8 Green 2 Yellow 1 Blue 0 Red 1 Purple ? 3 SHAPA SHAPA 8 UNTAN ? 1 CMON AND SLAM 1 WELCOME TO THE JAM Let's get down to business 5 to defeat the huns! 2 Did they send me daughters 1 when I asked for sons? Asian? 3 Yeah I am. 1 No but I'm some other minority. 5 I'm white as bread. ? 0 Hazel 4 Dot ? 3 Butter up 3 Butter dow Bet! 0 A 5 B 2 C Bet! 7 Goalie 1 Shooter Bet! 5 Anna 2 John Bet! From left to right! 1 1 1 2 2 3 0 4 1 5 Bet! 1 1 2 2 1 3 2 4 1 5 Bet! 2 Hit 1 Miss Bet! 2 Yes 2 No Bet! 3 Blue 1 Red Bet! 1 A 0 B 3 C 0 D 0 E Bet! 2 Vangelis 5 Marzipan Bet! 3 Black Knight 4 White Knight Category:Polldump